1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular communication connector, more particularly to a small and compact modular communication connector being assembled to a mobile phone has both communication and battery-charging functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones offer a convenient way for communications, which differs from a conventional telephone restricting our communications to specific places, and mobile phones become very popular due to its mobility. However, a blemish in the otherwise perfect thing that the insufficient power supplies of the mobile phone causes many problems to our communications. Hence, it is necessary to bundle a battery charger with a mobile phone. The conventional battery-charging equipment that comes with the mobile phone can be divided into models of battery base charger, DC charging slot, or device having both battery base charger and DC charging slot. Among them, the device having both battery base charger and DC charging slot is more powerful in functions, and gains better response from the market than other models. However, the DC charging slot come with the plastic housing of the connector as a whole piece, that has circular insert holes on the plastic housing, and charging terminals are inserted into the center of the housing. Because of the consideration for the plastics injected molding, the overall thickness of the housing needs to maintain a certain ratio, therefore it is not able to reduce its volume effectively. It is difficult to design a housing with reduced volume for the mobile phone, and the size does not comply with the current trend for compact design of the phone. Furthermore, the quality of signal transmissions is one of the key requirements of the mobile phone, and the conventional plastic structure of the battery-charging slot is unable to prevent external noise interference. If the exterior of the housing is covered by metal-shielded members, then the overall thickness will be increased, which will not comply with the compact design either.
In view of the shortcomings and inconvenience of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the present invention as disclosed below.